Haunted House
by HuntressSango90
Summary: Inu yasha and the gang stay the night in a haunted house! Sango gets scared and wants to share a room with miroku! MIROKUSANGO


Shippou sighed wearily. He eyelids drooped heavy over his normally bright eyes. The moon hung high above them.  
  
Kagome was tired too,she trudged along. The havy burden of her backpack wasn't helping either.  
  
Miroku sighed and leaned against a tree. "Inu yasha...Let's stop somewhere...we've been walking all day, can't we take a break?"  
Sango stopped and sighed. "Yes please....We do need to rest"  
  
Inu yasha huffed. "I guess this is what i get for working with humans!" he said, crossing his arms. Inu yasha wasn't tired at all,he could walk atleast one more day before getting even remotely tired, but looking at kagome he had to stop. He didn't really care if miroku was tried or not, and he knew sango could handle it. "Ok Ok Fine we'll camp out."  
  
Shippou's eyes brightened. "Wait inu yasha! Look!" He pointed to a big old house on the top of the hill. "We can stay there!!" He shouted.  
Miroku looked at the distant structure. "Is there an Inn Keeper, it would definately be better to sleep in a nice warm bed then in the forest."  
  
Sango agreed. "C'mon let's go check it out"  
Kagome shuddred. "It looks creepy...."  
Inu yasha eyes her. "What are you talking about? It doesn't look strange to me"  
Kagome smiled nervously. "Well see, in the movies in my era the setting is always in a old eerie looking house like this one." ^_^  
  
Shippou shreiked. "You mean ghost could live here?" he asked panicky.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, i'm just saying that this would be an excellent setting for movie...it has the look and all." She said, and walked along side inu yasha.  
Miroku and Sango fallowed closly behind. Kilala sniffed the air curiously. "Mew..." He said.  
Sango responded by scratching the little cat's ears.  
  
Inu yasha rang he loud doorbell. Kagome shuddered at the eerie ear- splitting sound. Inu yasha looked back at miroku. "You do the talking here, maybe you can get us in for free"  
  
Miroku flinched at inu yasha's sudden suggestion. "Uh..Ok" He walked to door. Just as he reached it, and edlerly women wearing a white apron and her hair tied back in a gray bundle of hair. "Hello young man, can i help you?"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am me and my friends are looking for a place to stay the night.  
The elderly women looked at inu yasha with suspicion. "A demon is in your prescense eh?" she asked, still mentally interrigating inu yasha.  
Kagome waved her hand. "Oh inu yasha? He's harmless, we promise..."  
Suddenly ran started to poor. The old women sighed. "Fine Fine, c'mon on in" She said, wiping her hands with a towel.  
The inside was beautiful, Artwork was on the walls, and a fine carpet was lain on the floor. Whoever owned this house must be rich.  
  
Sango looked around. "Are you the owner of this house"  
The old women beamed at her. "Oh no, miss, The owner and his family died long ago, i just keep this old house in shape and clean it, my shift ends in hour, but before i go would you like a late night dinner?" ^_^  
Shippou's tummy growled. "Yes please!"  
The old women entered the kitchen. Kagome put down her backpack and looked around. "This place is amazing, good eye shippou."  
A few minutes later the old women emerged from the kitchen with a tray of soup. "Help yourselves" she said and smiled, laying the giant tray on the table.  
Miroku smiled. "This soup looks delicious!!" he said.  
Sango sipped it. "it is good!"  
Inu yasha slurped his soup. Then he grabbed the spoon for another helping.  
The old women grabbed her coat. "You guys may stay here if you life.....But i must be going home. Oh and before i go i must tell you something about this place. Strange things have been known to happen around here late at night."  
Kagome looked at her. "What kind of strange things?" Kagome asked, her legs shaking at the thought of what the women might respond.  
The old women got a serious look on her face. "Footsteps down the halls at night, feelings of things sitting on your bed, Thing appearing and disapearing....It goes on and on, but you should be generally OK, if you stay away from the 6th room on the RIGHT side of the hall, that's where the owner died on his death bed, most of the rest of the room are OK though" She explained. "Goodnight children" She said, and closed the door.  
Inu yasha Huffed. "I'm not falling for her tail, she's jus trying to scare us, but it doesn't work with me"  
Kagome looked at him. "Fine you take the 6th room on the right side of the hall....Or what is it the left side?" She couldn't remember which side the room the old lady told them not to go in was on. "Does anyone remember"  
Shippou shurgged. "I covered my ears i don't like to hear scary things before bed"  
Inu yasha walked up stairs. "Well i'm going to bed."  
Miroku stood up. "Me 2.."  
They all went upstairs. "We'll get 4 diffrent rooms" Kagome said. She tried to open the 1st door, but it was locked. "Hey...it's locked....."  
Sango looked around. "She didn't tell us anyone else was here...."  
Kagome opened the 2nd door. "Ok fine, i will sleep in here..." she said, inside the room was a large bed, and a tiny window beside the bed, 2 candles lit the tiny room.  
Sango took the 3rd room, and miroku took the one across the hall from hers.  
Inu yasha grinned. "I'll sleep in here" He said standing three down down from miroku.  
Miroku sighed. "Remember what the old women said inu yasha, spirits thrive there!"  
Inu yahsa gave him a peculiar look. "You really beleive that Junk?" He asked, and entered the room.  
Miroku shrugged. "Suit yourself" He said, and entered his room.  
  
Inu yasha fell asleep almost immedialy. His ears always alert, and his nose on constant duty he had nothing to worry about. He lay still on the large bed, his eyes shut tight.  
CREAK...  
His ears twitched and he winced, then relaxed.  
CREAK...  
This time he bolted upright in the bed. "Damn that miroku trying to scare me!" He got up and poked his head out. "OK MIROKU, IT'S NOT WORKING YOU CAN GO BACK TO BED, QUIT PLAYING----MIROKU?" He was no where to be found. By now, Inu yasha would have expecated miroku to come out from behind a door laughing, but nothing. Inu yasha slowly retreated back in the room. He layed back down.  
Inu yasha lay there, his head sunk deep in the soft feather pillow. A tug at his sheets. Inu yasha subconciously pulled this back over his head and groaned.  
A harder tug pulled at his sheet, this time pulling it out of his hands. Inu yasha got angry. "OK WHO---"  
What he saw next chilled him to the bone. A man about 6 feet tall, stood at the foot of his bed, the quilt in his bony ghostly hand.  
Inu yasha let out a loud shriek. Kagome woke up. "INU YASHA...." She ran outside to see inu yasha running down the hall to her room. "KAGOME!!"  
Inu yasha dove under her bed like a scared puppy. Kagome sweatdropped. "I've never seen you act this scared before inu yasha, your never scared of anything!"  
Inu yasha shook. "Yea well if you saw what i saw i think you'd be scared 2!"  
Kagome grinned at him. "I thought you said there was nothing to be afraid of..."  
Inu yasha ignored her comment. "Look can i sleep in your bed kagome, why don't you go across the hall or something..."  
Kagome scowled. "I had this room first!!! You go across the hall or go back to your old room!"  
Inu yasha sighed. "Look i'll sleep on the left side, you can sleep on the right side OK? We won't even touch i promise!"  
Kagome did feel safer if inu yasha was on the room with her. "F-FINE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.  
  
Sango lay sleeping, kilala's ear twitched. "Mew..." she sniffed the air. Sango heard her and slowly opened her eyes. "What is it kilala?" She asked, she looked aorund and saw nothing.  
Sango patted her head. "It's OK, kilala. Nothing is here." She said reasuring the small animals.  
Sango closed her eyes. Footsteps sounded outside. Sango opened her eyes quickly. "Kagome....?" She asked hopeful for an answer. but nothing.  
Sango sat up slowly. The footsteps continued. She stared wide-eyed at the door. "Houshi-sama?" She asked.  
When no answer came, she hid under the covers with kilala. Demons, i'm not scared of, ghosts definately.... She shut her eyes tight, then she calmed when nothing happened. As soon as her heart stopped beating rapidly and heavy weight sat on her bed.  
Sango could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Kilala growled and came out from under the sheets. Sango peeks out to see a figure sitting on the side of her bed. It turned it's "head" and looked at her, but it had no face.  
Sango tried to scream but nothing would come out. She finnaly found the ability to move, and she grabbed kilala and ran across the hall to miroku's room. 


End file.
